ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Ashmore
Rumors about a female Ashmore I don't think this character actually exists. She was mentioned in the encyclopedia, and supposedly appeared in and . "Ensign Ashmore" was mentioned briefly in , and their gender was not specified. A cursory look at the episode doesn't reveal any Christine Delgados lying around, but I might have missed her (not a huge fan of the ep, not good at looking for people). She wasn't in the scene that's for sure, so it's a moot point, what with her also being Susan Nicoletti and all. So, I doubt the Learning Curve Ashmore is her. The Ashmore in (not referred to as Ensign) is a different matter. As I don't have access to this episode, it may or may not be the female Delgado-Nicoletti-Ashmore who is referred to by B'Elanna as "Ashmore" according to the online transcript. However, even in the likely case that B'Elanna addressed Delgado as Ashmore, isn't it reasonable to state that she might have meant to be talking to Mr. Ashmore instead, or misspoke the name "Nicoletti" with that of another engineering officer.--Tim Thomason 01:20, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :*Puts down drink* And it started with a simple statement... (Sounds good to me :P). - Enzo Aquarius 01:30, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :: Okay, I just checked "Favorite Son" and while Torres does refer to Ashmore in an engineering scene, but whomever she was referring to was offscreen, so we don't know it Ashmore was a boy or a girl -- and with that said, we've pretty much wrapped up this investigation. --Alan del Beccio 05:04, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :: Resolution, see: Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Ashmore (female) memorable quotes Do we really need memorable quotes for someone if the best we can do is "yes ma'am"? In my opinion, its better to have a lack of something, then a crappy something. – Hossrex 01:35, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :Indeed. This isn't a character like Martinez, who was on screen in 63 episodes and one movie, and still managed the same line almost every time. His quotes make sense, Ashmore's don't as much. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:00, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ::There was a similar discussion on another background actors talk page, but I don't remember who it was. I think these quotes are needed, because a regular background actor normally has no lines. So when he/she speak (and if its only one word) it is to mention. And believe it, we really do not have all of his episodes he appeared in listed here. I think there are about fifty more. So my answer: "Yes". ;o] – Tom 02:02, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :Actually, the discussion was for the character I linked to, Martinez :) I still don't think it applies here, though, as this character did not appear anywhere near as prolifically. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:47, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Appearances Why isn't Endgame in the appearances section?--UESPA 00:21, 1 February 2008 (UTC) : Should it be? Even the actor page makes no mention of Endgame. --Alan del Beccio 00:24, 1 February 2008 (UTC) It is sited on the page.--UESPA 01:01, 1 February 2008 (UTC) : Well deductive reasoning tells me that the citation didn't get added to the appearances section of either the character or actor, as it seems to be cited on the episode page too. --Alan del Beccio 01:04, 1 February 2008 (UTC)